In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. In some situations, the organization may also use an archival system to preserve data or offload lesser-used data to a more economical storage device.
Multimedia files, such as image files, audio files, and video files, may consume backup or archival space in disproportion to their importance. For example, the size of an incidental video embedded in an email may outstrip the size of the actual email text by a factor of millions. This imbalance may be especially pronounced in the case of high-fidelity multimedia files (e.g., image files with a high resolution, audio files with a high bitrate, etc.). Nevertheless, multimedia files may contain vital information, either standing alone or as context for understanding or interpreting accompanying text. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for efficiently backing up multimedia files.